


Sick of being on my own

by crazyNiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Demon AU, F/F, I am lying, Porn With Plot, human peridot, incubus jasper, jaspisbomb, lapis is only mentioned, like there is everything, lots of feelings, there is smut now, there isnt any porn (yet)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot hates her life and decides to try summoning a demon to fulfill her a wish but she accidentally summons a incubus named Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets try it

“God I HATE this useless life” you scream while throwing yourself onto your bed. It was all just so.. so urg you couldn't even describe it since it was way more than frustrating. You broke up with your girlfriend months ago but that also made you end up without any friends left. It just was like before you fucked around with Lapis but it was harder than before because you where used to having people around you.

You angrily whip away the tears treating to spill out. Its not like you could change it anyways, she made it clear that she isn't in love with you anymore and you couldn't blame her after all who would like someone like you with.. this arm.

You glace down at the somewhat disgusting metal object you use as an arm and you cant help than to tear up more. You lost your arm thanks to your mothers reckless driving while she didn't even get a scratch! You pretty much hate her for it. She didn't even help you to learn to use the metal prosthesis no less helped you at all. She was just useless and never at home

it drives you mad to think about all this and out of your anger you grab the nearest thing and throw it against your bookshelf but as you release the object you notice that its your mobile. You don't have the money to buy a new one so you jump up and waltz over to it to make sure it didn't get too much damage. Thankfully there didn't appear to be a new scrapes but it did take a few books down with it. One of those books catch your eyes and you pick it up after setting down your mobile.

'Summon A Demon' is written in pretty cursive on the old worn leather book and you remember laughing at Lapis when she got it for you because its so dumb to believe in demons. You smile slightly at the memory before deciding to settle down with the book in our lap. As you skim t0  
,hrough the book you notice a few directions on how to summon some demons and after reading a few of them you think about how it would be to get a wish fulfilled. When you finished skimming through the first half of the thick book you decide that you'll try it out.

You search for a summoning for which you have everything at home and set things up according to the book. To tell the truth you feel rather stupid for trying out something like that but you have nothing too lose so why not take a risk? With that in mind you start with the ritual which isn't much just saying a rhyme out loud and dripping 2 drops of your own blood into the middle of the circle you drew.. god this is the most stupid thing you ever tried but to tell the truth you feel even more stupid when nothing happens after half a minute and you slump onto the floor with a sigh.

“not even a demon would like to do something for someone as pathetic as me”, you mumble while leaning back against your bed, “its not like I believed in this bullshit anyway... it just would have been nice”

you play with your prosthesis while thinking about how it would be to have friends and a family that cares for you. after a few minutes of loathing yourself you sit back up and start removing your shirt to get ready for bed. just as you stand with your torso naked a bright light flashes behind you. startled you turn around your arms crossed over your bare chest and when you notice the rather buff orange person standing in your room you scream.

“oh shut up human”, the.. whatever it is growled and quickly made their way over to you to hold their hand over your mouth before continuing, “you summoned me tiny human so no reason to scream” you must look mortified as it smirks at you “I'll let go of your pretty mouth but don't scream runt, alright?” you nod to your best abilities with her giant hand over half your face.

you gasp as your mouth is released “what the fuck are you”

“i am the demon you summoned i am here to give you the sex you want”, the 'demon' states calmly

“okay i must have fallen asleep this cant be possible.. why a fucking sex demon urg not even a useful one”, you mumble to yourself but as it seems loud enough for the incubus to hear you

“hey you decided to summon me! now get onto your stupid human bed so I can tend to you”

“what hell no” you yelp stepping out of the way, “i didn't even think this would work so back off! also i wanted a wish fulfilling demon not.. not something sex driven like you!”

“come on runt i am just here to do my job its not my fault you cant read”, the demon sounds gruff 

“but i don't want to! just just go back or something! i don't want this to happen-”, you screech and back off.. sadly directly into your bed and the incubus takes the chance to positioned itself above you.

“its your own fault runt now pay for it”, the big hands wander to your breast as you try to push her away and when she wouldn't back off even though you screamed you plainly hit her with all your right onto the nose.

that must have hurt since she backs away and then you see that shes bleeding and god you hate blood actually so much that you faint.

 

 

when you next wake up you are tucked into your bed but something warm is up against your back and you hope that all that was just a stupid dream but as you stir you can hear the gruff voice again

“finally awake runt i waited long enough now lets get this started” just then you notice the hand laying on your hips that now move and you quickly take her hand

“i don't just fuck with anyone. god dammit i didn't fuck with strangers!” you yelp high pitched and the only responds is an annoyed grunt

“okay runt my name is jasper and you ARE going to have sex with me even if i need a month to get you to do it”

that didn't suit you at all but it seems like you cant change her mind when she states this so firmly so all you do is nod and let her warp her big arms around your thin waist

“ill make you mine and show it to everyone Peridot” with that said she pulled you closer.

and that's how your live with a demon as roommate and lover starts ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make more if anyones interested


	2. NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is off

The first days with Jasper were hell (pun not intended). She was always in your room. No matter the time. She usually lays on your bed and stares at you with a seductive smirk.

You had to tell her 'NO' more times than you think you have ever said in your damned life. But today something is off.

You came home from your least favorite lecture rather done with the whole world. Especially since you had to deal with Lapis and her stupid farthing noises (what did you even like about her?). All you wanted was to throw yourself onto your bed and not exist for a little while. But when you stepped into your room Jasper wasn't there and damn did this bother you.

First off she always was there and second you.. kinda miss her? No! You don't miss this demon she is just there all the time and.. okay maybe you got used to having some kind of.. living creature around you. And now you start missing them when they aren't where they used to be.

you blink a couple of times to clear your head and then throw your stuff onto your desk chair before flopping down on your bed. Damn you really miss her at the moment. You could just rant to her about how annoying everything was. But she isn't here.

After about half an hour you get bored and to depressed of loathing yourself so you stand up. If she isn't around you'll make the best of it.

Which means you'll get yourself something so unhealthy that you might die from it. And then you'll either watch a shitty sci-fi movie or play video games without being interrupted.

As you make your way towards your small kitchen area you notice something. That something being a wonderful smell no a moth watering smell and this is exactly what you needed to quicken your short trip. 

Just to see Jasper standing there.

She is standing there... with nothing but your apron.. happily making food while you stare at her naked back. oh who are you kidding its her butt you looking at and damn it looks so firm its almost impossible to look away.

 

You must have spaced out, something that happens rather often nowadays, because now she is standing right in front of you. Smirking with her perfect teeth showing

“Welcome home runt”, she whispers seductively in your ear leaning way to close since you can feel her breath on your neck, “I made some food for us even though I hope way more to get a taste of you than the food.”

That's when your face burns and you push her to get away as possible.

“don't even dare to speak to me for the rest of the day.”, you screech pushing against her abs before fleeing into the security of your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since it got enough attention I decided to write some more but with all the work its hard to update but welp here it goes with some sort of cliffhanger cuz what will jasper do now to get into Peris pants?
> 
> Also i might write a chapter in Jaspers pov


	3. Thoughts and feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot locked herself into her room to think. and cry.. more crying than anything else... its full of feels

You lock yourself into your bedroom and hide under your covers with your face pressed into your beloved pillows.

It isn't like you cant imagine doing it with Jasper but wouldn't she just get her way and then disappear?

Thoughts about how fast she would be gone after she got what she wanted float your mind. 

Would she even stay after you guys are done?

Would she have vanished when you wake up?

Will you ever see her again?

Will she be gentle or rough?

Is she ever going to visit you ore are you gonna be just another prize she claimed?

What does she even have down there?

Is she able to shift so she can have sex with everyone?

How many humans did she already take?

Can she feel love?

Could she love you?

Does she even care about you or does she just want sex?

All these thought bother and taunt you. Making you realize just how different the two of you are. How it isn't possible to get into a relationship with this brute. After all she is a incubus. Jasper is made to seduce humans and usually stealing their life energy. While you are just a human. Mostly useless on your own.

You push your face deeper into your pillow now becoming aware of the dampness of your face which makes you finally realize that you are crying.

Its stupid to cry over feelings that will never be returned but this is how you are. You are a stupid little human that no one loves or wants to stay close to. Your parents are the best example for said things and Jasper definitely wont be too different from them. She just wants something and afterwards she'll leave you alone again.

With all this running through you brain you don't even notice your sobbing but when you do after what must be minutes you try to get it down but drag the blankets and pillows closer to you. It might be out of hopes that it will make everything less hurtful or maybe to quite down but its not helping much and you need way to long to calm enough to stop the tears from streaming down your face.

But when this eventually happens you start to unroll yourself from your blankets and stand up to look at your self in the mirror.

You look like shit. Its the only way to describe your puffy red eyes, red and tear strained cheeks, the runny nose, your hair even is a bigger mess than usually and your clothes are wrinkled. You should wash yourself but you don't wan to face Jasper. 

As you look around your room you notice cosmetic towels and decide to use them. Just as you start whipping your face you hear a knock on your door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after like 500 years i got to update orz work is really taking my time away and i am sorry for everyone that waits for new chapters >.


	4. IDK Jasperts POV?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its about how Jasper sees this and I dont know what else to say?

“I made some food for us even though I hope way more to get a taste of you than the food.”, you whisper in Peridots ear and watch her cheeks light up like a Christmas tree. Sadly she pushes against your abs before screeching at you.

“don't even dare to speak to me for the rest of the day”, then she runs into her room, throwing the door shut and locking it.

With a slight frown on your lips you detect that you might have fucked up. But its not like she is easy. Anyone else would have already slept with you. After all you could make any fantasy come true.

Its just that... that you cant find out what hers is and it drives you up a wall. The human throws you out of your usual routine.

Nothing worked so far. Its like you aren't her type but then again she gets flustered rather easily by you. So you must be her type.

You just cant place her like you want to.

You shake your head to try to get away from your thoughts and to finalize the decision you stride towards her room. You hold up your hand to knock but right before your fist connects with the door you stop in your tracks.

You.. you just heard a sob? You listen carefully to find out that yes the girl is sobbing rather loudly.

Did.. did you hurt her?

Is something wrong?

It breaks your heart to listen to her sobs and you stare at the door. This human never cried since you met her, she usually acted strong.

You just stand there frozen with your arm still raised and eyes fixated on the door. You just don't know what to do. You never had to comfort somebody and your heart never hurted like this.

You didn't want to make her cry you were just hitting on her!

Inside your head you start to discus why this could have made her cry and even after 15 minutes you still didn't find a good reason and it's not logical at all.

TThen when you listen to your surroundings again you notice that her crying isn't filling the air anymore and that's the moment you decide to knock on the door.

“Go away”, is the only thing you hear and Peris voice is so small and laced with hurt that you feel your heart and throat tighten so you choose to listen to her and make your way out of her house and keep away from her for at least 12 hours. She should calm down before you talk to her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why not give you another short chapter when I finally found time to write? I cant see a reason against it so here you go more heartbreaking news for you


	5. You cant just ignore me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper visits Peri at her university and also there is Lapis

You didn't talk to Jasper since then.

Going to another lecture you stumble into someone and mumble out a 'sorry' before trying to get away but you are stopped by a big hand on your arm and the almost in your brain etched voice of the demon.

“why are you trying to hide from me runt?”

Looking up you see Jasper staring down at you while wearing (for once) normal clothes. Tight fitted jeans that have rips and a wife beater while she must have hid her horns but her skin still has a slight shade of orange.

You mumble out something not even you can understand while trying to get away again when it doesn't work you speak up.

“Jasper I need to get to my physic lecture. Let me go.”

“If you wanna go then I'll come with you. We need to talk and I am done with this cat and mouse game.”

“No! I-I just need time okay?”, you run your hand nervously through your hair, “I cant have sex with you. I... I don't think its right also you could just go on and find another stupid human to have fun with”. You look away knowing that you might start to cry if she agrees and flinch when you feel her hand tighten around your arm but you still don't dare to look up.

“Runt! Look. At. Me.”, Jasper growls animalistic while forcing you to look at her by grabbing your chin with her free hand.

“YOU cant just decide over what I do Peridot IF I want to stay with you I do that and if I want to persuade someone else I'll also do it on my own accord!”

She stares you directly into your eyes and you cant look away. Its like her eyes are hypnotizing you and you didn't hear her next words because afterwards her lips are on your own.

You cant decide if you want to kiss back or not but your body moves on its own accord and presses your lips against hers. All you know is that it feels right. That's all that is important right now.

When you two finally part you detect that your eyes must have fluttered closed so you slowly open them again. The first thing you see is Jasper smiling (not smirking but really smiling) and it warms your heart so much that you smile back.

The incubus pulls you closer holding you and resting her forehead against your won. It feels like there isn't anything else.

At least until you her the laughter of the one and only Lapis Lazuli.

Its all you need to push away from the tender moment with the demon giving her a look that shows that you are sorry but also nervous and before you can say anything she kisses you again. But instead of struggling like you actually wanted you leaned into her especially as you hear a gasp from behind you

You also totally aren't pushing yourself against Jasper afterwards or as you hear hurried footsteps rushing past the two of you. It takes a bit to get the demon to stop (just like yourself).

When you finally manage your face is as red as a tomato and your lips feel swollen from the kiss but yet you are happy (even though you wanted to see Lapis face and missed your lecture).

“You look good when you are flustered”, Jasper teases and lays her big hands on your butt which makes you squeak out and blush even more.

“J-Jasper put your hands somewhere el- ah”, you're interrupted by her squeezing your butt without a care while you try to get away but to no available. Her arms and hands cage you against her own form.

“Don t worry runt. Lets get home. I am sick of seeing all this humans”

You cant even answer before she sweeps you up into her strong arms to carry you home princess style and striding towards your home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna throw this out before I start another 12 hour shift x.x hope you like it *rolls away crying and laughing at the same time*


	6. She cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper cares about Peridot and makes it clear

Kissing while being pushed against your bed is the most amazing thing you ever felt and even better when it's with the rough demon looming over you. 

Her hands are moving under your big black sweater and you shudder as her warm no hot hands slide over your stomach. Her coarse palm makes its way ever so slowly upwards until they reach your breast.

It makes you let out a small gasp into her mouth, she of course takes the opportunity to slip her tongue inside to play with your own. She starts massaging your small boobs and you cant help but moan softly. As she pushes your bra out of the way you hear the slurred voice of your mother.

It brings you back from your high so fast that you knock your head against Jaspers which makes you both groan. When she opens her mouth to complain your mother bursts into your room.

“you be-better did the dishes hick young lady”, that's all she slurs out before she is going again, not even realizing that you aren't on your own. You know that she is in her own bedroom when you hear the door being shut with a rather loud noise.

Jasper stares at you and the door. You don't really want to explain what happened so you flop back down and lay your arms over your face making an annoyed sound in the back of your throat.

“Who was that”, is the first question that cuts the uncomfortable silence, Jaspers voice sounds confused and you cant blame her for it.

“That sadly is my mother and yes she was intoxicated and its the most normal thing for her. If you'd ask her we should both have died in that stupid car accident she caused”, your voice was full of disgust and you didn't even try to hide it nor did you move your arms even an inch.

It kills you inside that your mother acts like this and you know that she hates you just as much as the rest of the world but still its awful that she tried to kill the both of you just because your father passed away.

Your mom pretty much destroyed the rest of the day for you and the incubus seems to realize that you don't want to speak nor think about all this so she just sits next to you.

After a while she softly pets your head and mumbles “Hey Peri its going to be alright”

this short sentence is all you wanted to hear and it breaks your levee. You start to sniffle trying to hold back the tears but with the big hand ruffling through your hair you cant hold them back. After all this is the first time in forever that you felt truly loved.

When she tries to take her hand away you grab her arm and look at her with slightly pleading eyes. Again Jasper seems to understand your need and keeps on ruffling through your hair even kissing your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update this days ago but work is a bitch and kept me away for 14 hours per day orz this work is killing me and I want to quit.. but who cares heres the next chapter and I know I am being a tease but I love it *dances around*


	7. Peris private time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its porn.. I cant say anything else than Peri is a dirty human and mastrubates... to the thoughts of Jasper...

you got rather easily used to the now a bit softer demon and even when he touches you she isn't as rough as before.

Perhaps you are also thinking about her a but more now probably because you got an emotional biding with her now. Also it isn't like she wasn't sexy before its just that she seems even sexier now.

This fact is rather.. problematic since thinking about the buff incubus sometimes makes it hard to concentrate. Especially when your daydreams get too far and you get this longing feeling deep in your core.

Now was one of those times. You dreamed to much and luckily Jasper isn't there or you'd fling yourself at her in hopes of being taken.

You don't know where she is but you also don't care. You can take care of your body on your own.

You settle yourself onto the bed in just your shirt and already sticky panties. To make it easier for you you softly close your eyes and get back to your daydream. You start by trailing your hands over your sides just like the imaginary incubus, you can almost hear her whisper against your skin about how small you are.

After a few trails of your side you move your hands over your tights slowly getting near your core. Spreading your legs but right before you get there you take your hands away. Whining at your own teasing you move them beneath your shirt and palm your boobs especially giving your nipples attention to get them to stand erected which makes you let out soft mewls. 

Jasper chuckles at your sounds and tugs at your hard nipple while moving the other hand down over your stomach again. You arch into 'Jaspers' touch moaning and spreading your legs more. Teasing your slit by pressing the open palm against it while slowly rolling your hips makes you moan a bit louder.

“Jasper!”, you gasp out as your fingers pull your panties aside to push one inside.

Biting your bottom lip to keep quiet you thrust the single finger in and out just to push in another two rather suddenly. This causes you to let go of your lip to moan loudly the incubus name.

Inside your head you hear her whisper dirty things to you just to thrust her fingers deeper until you orgasm with just a few fingers inside of you and the other hand on your breast.

Your back arches of the bed as you orgasm while your fingers are as deep inside as you get them and your body has a thin layer of sweat on it.

You are panting hard and it takes you a good minute to come down from your high. The room is silent except for you and when you finally pull out your finger you stare at them.

They are slick with your cum and you sigh. You really need to clean yourself because it isn't a nice feeling anymore when this dries on you. With that in mind you slowly get up to take a shower.

The water is relaxing and exactly what you needed after masturbating. Just when you are getting redressed you hear Jaspers voice.

“Peridot I am back”

You step out of the bathroom and smile at her “hey you wanna order pizza?”

“Ye-..”, her nose moves like shes sniffing the air, “it smells.. different. What happened?”

“nothing”, you smile and make your way towards the telephone, “lets get food I am dying of hunger”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at this one schoolday I have and I am lucky that no one but my friend who is as much as an idiot as me noticed owo I am so happy that I amnaged to write the first smut chapter for this story x3


	8. Jaspers POV (really short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha really short chapter about jaspers pov its all youll ever get jk the next one is coming right along

you've been a bit wary because of the earthy smell that hung in Peridots room for the next few days. It drove you crazy inside and your instincts told you to just push Peri onto the bed and fuck her senseless but you couldn't. You didn't want to make the tiny human angry.

But you need to look after her so you finally decide to do something you didn't do in what feels like an eternity. You turned your normal form into something more human. Your white hair turned platinum blond, the normally orange skin changed into a dark chocolate brown with a few lighter stripes, letting your horns vanish before changing her clothes into a red leather jacket over ripped jeans and a normal orange shirt.

You didn't exactly like to see yourself in the human form but dam,n if she didn't look nice there must be something wrong.


	9. She is right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper comes to Peris university again.. in human form

you where like almost every work day at the university and made your way towards the roboter lab. Luckily this will be your last lesson for today.

“Peridot!”, is all you hear before you fell strong dark brown arms wrap around you. You just stare at the arm after all you know Jaspers voice but.. this color? Its.. wrong.

“Jasper?”, it comes out a bit unsure and you look up at her letting out a gasp as you see her human from. She. Looks. Amazing. Not as sexy as her 'normal' form but still god damn gorgeous.

“Wow”, is all you breath out with a red face and a smirk is her response.

“Sexy enough for you Peri?” she huskily whispers into your ear. It makes you shudder and damn you think you are going to die at this rate.

A chuckle is the next thing you hear ”wanna go to our next lesson runt?”

Okay so this one confuses you “What?” isn't the most intelligent thing to ask but its exactly what comes out of your mouth. 

“I'll keep you company from now one”

“Nope. Go home. I need to learn. Bye”, you screech out. You cant learn when the reason you get distracted sit next to you. You are sure of this. You're not even able to imagine how awful this would end for you.

“Why”, is Jaspers grumbling voice snaps you out of your thoughts.

“Be-because”, you don't even notice that you start to play with the hem of your sweater out of her nervousness, “I.. I don't want to waste your time?” Wow good job at trying to lie.. and of course she saw right through you. You notice it on her small frown and raised eyebrow.

“How about the truth runt?”

After a short moment of silence you decided to speak up well more like snap at her “Well thanks to you I cant concentrate! You are running through my mind way more than you should! How could I learn when you're sitting right next to me!”

She stared at you blinking a few times before a somewhat happy and playful smirk sets on her lips. That's the moment your words sink in. realizing what you said your neck heats up slowly creeping onto your face.

“So I bother you with being near you?”, your face burns even more as she whispers, “Do I make you hot?”

Your face probably cant get any redder and she must know with this mean smirk on her face.

“whats wrong Peri? Am I right?”, her voice is playful not lustful and without thinking you nod. After all she is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some day I'll die for writing this ff at school.. or of work idk yet


	10. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both are totally up for it but Peri needs to act coy

The incubus stares at you for a few moments before smirking lustfully.

“So you're wet right now?”, her meaty hands wander over your side and hip, “do you want me to take you?”, Jasper whispers directly into your ear before giving it a soft nib that makes you squeak. 

“J-Jasper stop.. we're in public”, it wasn't a total lie you ARE on campus but no one was around. They either went home or sit in a lecture hall, where you should be too.

“No ones around Peri, I could take you right here”, she nibbles down your neck probably leaving marks. You bite your lips too muffle the sound.

“No. I-I don't want it here. I'm.. I'm not ready. Please”, it is hard to speak but you know that if she continues you wouldn't be able to resist anymore.

Right after you said it you hear and feel a growl against your neck.

“why are you acting coy now? I'm able to smell you. Why are you such a tease?”, softly biting at you r neck.

Whimpering you push at the demons head letting a almost inaudible “don't” pass your lips.

Jasper finally stops and looks you over. You're slightly shivering, its not clear if its from arousal or fear. There must be something else in your expression as the incubus leans down to settle her lips on your own.  
“I want you Peridot”, her voice is soft against your lips that you aren't sure if she really said it especially as she adds the next part, “I want to stay with you”

Its like breaking you. You stare into her eyes and then you feel wetness against you cheeks. Damn you must be crying again but right before you lift your arm Jaspers already whipping your tears away what only makes you cry harder.

You're swept into the demons strong arms and she carries you while you press your face into her shoulder. All this crying and emotional rollercoaster makes you exhausted. It doesn't take you long to fall asleep in her arms.

Jaspers POV

It was fun teasing the human after all her reactions are plain out hilarious. Her flushed face looks so cute and must be one of the most beautiful things in the whole universe. But you also like her smile its cute and rather rare. Now that you think about it you must be head over heels for Peridot. No. that's not possible. You cant be in... in love with a human. You cant and you never will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating but I had so much to do ;n; I even had to work 13 day without a free day and orz its almost impossible to find the time to type on my mobile so I had to rewrite the stuff I typed there but whatever here is the chapter I already wrote on paper like a month ago.. I almost was scared that it would end like my pearlidot ff that still lays next to my computer and never will be typed...


	11. Go on a date maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper says no I guess for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentines day have some sad stuff or idk not really sad?

You've never been so in love. None of your crushes ever been as bad as this. Maybe its because she seems so care so much and doesn't seem to mind that one of your arms misses. 

You watch the incubus laying on your bed while you are playing with your prosthesis. Its one of the most annoying thing in your life to get it off but having it off often manages to make you feel better at least when you're alone. While working on getting the arm off you don't notice Jasper watching you.

Jaspers POV:

You're lounging on the humans bed observing Peridot struggle with the straps around her shoulder and midsection. When you notice her not detecting your stare you decide to check her out (not that you haven't done it before).

The skin is probably the whitest you've ever seen in all these centuries you lived. Boobs that could belong to a 13 year old but her ass looks perfectly round and her figure is rather nice. She is short and has a pretty average stature maybe a bit more fat on her stomach and thighs but without curves it wouldn't look so aesthetically pleasing. The humans dark brown almost black hair is clipped up into a slightly triangular form.

If anyone else would wear their hair in this way you would laugh but she somehow manages to pull it off nicely. It even looks cute. She looks cute with her face scrunched up in concentration and her tongue poking out the slightest bit.

She really is cute. For a human you mean. Not that humans are cute. They aren't. Except for Peridot. No this isn't right either.

Oh shes starring at you. Say something..  
“Cute”, you mumble out and want to hit yourself for it. This isn't supposed to happen. This is against what you've learned.

Humans are food not lovers. But this finally explains why amethyst gave up her life stealing ability. She fell for a human as well. No you didn't fall for her.. yet. 

Peridots POV:

“Cute”, you aren't sure if you heard jasper right but for all you know she could be talking about something or someone else. After all you wear an old gray pair of yoga pants with a baggy green Legend Of Zelda shirt. No way she can be talking about you.

Maybe she met someone. This thought gave a tug at your heart. She wouldn't just leave you just because of someone else. She likes you, right? 

“Jasper”, your voice is about as small as you feel.

“What is it human?”, the incubus sounds annoyed and it makes you flinch.

“I uhm... Its nothing”, you cant bring yourself to ask her anything while she sounds like she doesn't even want to be here.

“Tell me right now”, her way of speech seems to be specifying.

“I was... thinking well...”, you trail off for a short moment, “would you like to go on.. on a date with me?”

Aaaaaand... she just stares at you... maybe this wasn't the right question or time. You're sure of that as her face seems to go from wonder to disgusted.

“You know to get to know each other? I-I mean we don't have to do anything”, you try to make it better by adding something but its just a nervous ramble.

“No”

“Oh. Okay..”, you know that you're looking sad and that is why you're turning your face away, “its getting late. we.. I mean I should head to bed”

Wow good job at dropping the conversation.. but it worked after all she moves towards the wall side of the bed.

You climb in next to her but hold a small distance between the two of you. It feels cold. Colder than sleeping alone. But after a while you slip into a nightmare driven sleep.


	12. Save her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont even know what to write?? Jasper rescues Peri?

Getting to university has been as easy as slipping on ice. You didn't even wait for jasper to wake up you plain out got ready and hurried away without saying one word. Its not like she would care anyway.

At the university you decide to only take one of your 3 lessons and sit in the Mensa until then. After all you have your DS and your favorite games with you so what should stop you?

In fact the world seems to hate you as someone stops you. Its Lapis. She is glaring at you probably trying to make you shrink which works. You try to make yourself smaller but continue onward anyway.

A pull on your hair makes you realize that you wont get away anytime soon.

 

Jaspers POV:

I noticed when Peridot got up but she didn't even say goodbye when she left the house. She acted as if I'm not there.

It annoyed you but then again its in the human nature to be annoying.

After a few more minutes of laying on the bed you decide to get up and visit her on campus. That girl has some explaining to do.

You make your way through the halls in search of this stupid little nerd. She cant just get out of this by running away. You. Will. Talk. To. Her. or. She. Is . Done.

You are getting really inpatient. You need to find her now or you might destroy something.

Marching through what feels the whole campus just for a useless human is the most degrading thing possible. But you NEED to find her and... and what? Give her a beating? Kiss her? Ha no as if you would kiss her... okay you would totally kiss her. Her lips look so soft and perfectly small.

You are roused from your daydream about Peris lips when you take note of a small whimper from behind a corner.

Whiteout thinking about it you make your way towards the sound and get rewarded with a caramel brown skinned human that has obviously blue dyed heir holding YOUR Peridot by her black brown hair. Letting out a deep growl you step up to the humans and take the blue haired wrist that holds whats yours.

“Let her go or I'll break your fucking arm”, right after your words of warning her hand lets go of Peridot which also compelled you to let go of her. But right after letting the stranger go you grab your nerd and pull her against you.

“Lets get home Peri”, you don't even look at her or wait for a response. You plain out lift her into your arms and start walking.

You know that the human stares at your back but you don't care. You're going home with your stupid summoner. You need to tell her how stupid and cute and helpless she is and that you want to kiss her stupid adorable face but you probably wont. Also you are still angry that she left you at home without saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for keeping you guys waiting but I have almost no time to write and got a bunch of health problems but work takes so much time that I cant even get that clearedou >.


	13. Crying and not letting people fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading this ff you are all amazing ❤

She came to your university and made Lapis stop. Even though she looks pissed. Also she is taking you home. Wait its still study time and you don't just stay at home when you need to be in one of your lectures.

“Jasper stop my lectures.. I cant just go home...”, your voice is soft and maybe even sounds like you don't mean it because you really done. You just try to keep on struggling after all this is what you are best at. Struggling with your life.

“Shut up! I don't care! We are going home”,she sounds angry and as if she could explode every second now.

“okay...”, you look at her dark brown face which is set into a snarl while she stares forward and walks fast. “Thank you Jasper”, you almost whisper it. It feels amazing to thank the one you love for saving you. But it also made the incubus stop abruptly. 

Her gaze is fixed on you but she smirks “No problem you weakling. Someone has to look after you”

You want to object but she is right. You are a weakling and you need someone to protect you. You also have no brain to mouth filter.

“Will you keep on saving me?”, yeah you really don't have one so you look away with darkening cheeks.

A deep rumble behind you makes you look at Jasper, she seems to be holding back her laughter but does a terrible job at it.

“Sure thing. You really need me”, she says mockingly but you believe her. But then again you'd probably believe everything she says at the moment.

“Even after we had sex?”, again you don't dare to look at her after all it would hurt to see her look disgusted at you. It would probably break your heart.

But nothing ever happens with her the way you think, instead of being disgusted sh kisses your forehead.

“Yes I will. I'll be there until you die”, the demon sounds sincere and you start to tear up.

She cant be meaning this.

She's joking for sure.

“Hey hey hey calm down Peri. It's alright. Come on”, she kisses your hair and hugs you close to her chest.

You start to blubber out “D-do you really mean that?”, you must sound like a train wreck and it wouldn't be a surprise if she'd let you fall onto the hard ground. You'd do it if someone would be crying in your arms.

But she isn't you. She has zero problems with holding your crying, nose running self and instead of dropping you she holds you closer, pressing you against her chest and hiding your snoot covered face from the world. The demon brings you home and laying you onto your unmade bed just to clean your stupid face and kiss your forehead.

“sleep Peridot. You need rest.”, its like a shifting a switch since right after she whispered it to you you fall asleep.

Jasper POV:

You watch the small human as she clings to your tank top. There are still a few tears on her red tinted cheeks so you decide to whip them away while staring at Peridots small lips. 

“What are you doing to me runt?”, you question more yourself than the sleeping human, “you make me lose my mind and I cant do anything against it”

Sighing as the only answer you receive is her cuddling closer to you, you decide that you need to talk to her.. tomorrow maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha I'm so dead thanks to work and all I wanna do is curl up and write more fanfictions also I cant wait to finally write the upcoming sex scene XD it will either be the next or the one after that so stay tuned~


End file.
